The present invention relates generally to the field of golf accessories. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to an improved golf club head cover and methods of using the golf club head cover.
Golf club head covers have been widely used for some time to protect the heads of golf clubs. Using the cover protects a golf club head from marring, scratching or other damage often caused by contact with other clubs or club heads. The cover can also protect at least a portion of the golf club shaft from similar damage.
One problem with club head covers is that they tend not to stay secured to the club head and/or shaft. When a club head cover fails to maintain its position secured to a club head or shaft, it does not serve its intended function, as it is no longer protecting the club head. Some prior art head covers are susceptible to being undone, allowing the club head cover to become dislodged.
A further problem with golf club head covers is the amount of effort required to secure the head cover around the golf club when storing, as well as the time required to remove the golf club head cover when using the club. Prior art golf club head covers generally require some additional effort to both secure and unsecure the head cover from the golf club. If the amount of effort becomes too much, it is likely that the golfer will simply not use the head cover, particularly during a round of golf. Of course, if the head cover is not being used, then it can not fulfill its intended purpose of protecting the golf club head.
Yet another problem with golf club head covers has been created due to the number of different type of clubs now available. The sizes of golf club heads no longer follow any generalized rules. For example, many clubs are oversized. Thus, a head cover that is identified as appropriate for a driver, may not actually fit all drivers that are available given the varying sizes. Thus, a golfer may not be able to determine what size of golf club head cover to get for a club without trying various sizes. Although a one-size-fits-all golf club head cover could be used, such a golf club head cover is likely to have at least some of the deficiencies previously discussed. Thus, there are problems in identifying what golf club head cover to use with what club.
Therefore, problems remain in the art, and there exists a need in the art for an improved golf club head cover.
A general object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of an improved golf club head cover and methods of using the golf club head cover that overcome the problems and deficiencies found in the prior art.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head cover and methods of using the golf club head cover to protect a golf club head from marring and scratching.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head cover and methods of using the golf club head cover that also protect at least a portion of the golf shaft from damage.
Yet another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head cover that is easily and quickly secured to a golf club.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head cover that is resistant to becoming accidentally unsecured.
A still further object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is the provision of a golf club head cover that is durable in use and economical to manufacture.
Another object, feature, or advantage of the present invention is a golf club head cover that readily allows a golfer to determine if the golf club head cover will fit a particular club.
These as well as other objects, features and/or advantages of the present invention become apparent from the following specification and claims.